Handbags and bags in general are used to carry many day-to-day use items, such as, for example, keys, purses, credit card holders, make-up, hair brushes, personal diaries, cell phones, and other such personal effects. With the ever increasing pace associated with work and daily life, people may tend to carry more personal effects in their bag. Consequently, they may be frequently faced with unavoidable situations in which they cannot immediately find their personal effects when searching through their bag. Therefore a portable illumination device that can be easily removed and inserted within a handbag, purse, or generally a bag, provides a person with the opportunity to more easily locate items and personal effects by illuminating the inside of their bag.
Although light sources and illumination devices for handbags or other forms of luggage are known, many such devices are not easily and conveniently interchangeable between different bags. Also, many of these devices are not designed to be aesthetically appealing in appearance. This may have an undesirable utility effect, where the person does not remember, want to transfer, or necessarily have the ability to transfer the light source to their current handbag or other luggage. Furthermore, some existing devices are located in awkward locations within a handbag. Therefore, if for some reason (e.g., battery failure) the light source fails, it may not be as easy to locate the light source amongst the contents of the handbag or bag in order to replace the battery.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optimally shaped, easily remembered illumination device for use in a handbag, other luggage or for general use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illumination device that makes efficient use of space within a handbag.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an illumination device that is easily transferable between various handbags, purses, or other bags.